Raw Truths
by Lauis
Summary: -JxN- Maybe it started out as naive curiousity of the world beyond Forks, but the hidden reality of the supernatural world could be too much for Nessie and Jake to handle and could cost the lives of her own parents in the process. -Post BD-
1. Preface

**Raw Truths **

_By: Lauis_

A/N: Listen up now. I don't own the Twilight universe. That's Stephenie Meyer's. What I do own is my writing style, my original characters, and my plot.

* * *

Preface

This was madness.

Living creature, no matter what they were, going after one another with such a thick bloodlust she had to curl over and hold her stomach tightly in order to force her insides to stop churning. She didn't recognize anything in the mass massacre she was watching. All the different beings she had discovered, the mermaids, the demons, and more all looked exactly the same. Each one of them had that crazed, animalistic instinct in their eyes. They didn't even care if they were fighting their own at this point.

She turned to her right to see the only familiar thing in the clearing. A sleek bronze cougar padded up to her and sat down next to her in ease.

"_I hope you have learned from this," _the cougar said telepathically to her. The cougar's eyes glanced up to meet her own frightened brown ones.

"I… I have," It was so hard to manage those two words out of her throat. Her mind was just as crazy as the fight in front of her was. Was that the true nature of monsters? Crazed killers? She wanted to stop before anyone got killed. Before _he_ got killed.

The fight began to escalate. A giant python with elongated fangs slithered rapidly toward a giant wolf. Swiftly, it struck its target's back leg. A tortured howl of pain erupted from the wolf that then turned on the snake and ripped out a huge chunk of its body. Seeing the wolf being distracted by the huge snake, a slender merman fluidly tried to attack him until he was tackled by a hulking demon. The merman wailed angrily and cut a deep wound in the demon's arm with his claws.

"W-why won't… they stop?" Her voice was weak from fear. Even though it was barely above a soft murmur, the cougar caught it.

"_They will in time, kid. I don't promise anyone coming out alive, though. But you can probably tell-"_

"ENOUGH."

The strong, reprimanding voice echoed throughout the abused clearing. The fight stopped and turned to the east. The cougar nudged the girl to the same direction the fighters were all looking at. Weakly, she too turned. Whoever this was, she was eternally grateful for stopping the bloodbath.

Nothing came out of the dark woods, but the voice still carried on.

"Go back."

Only the cougar was unshaken by the command. Her heart started to beat wildly from the unknown male's voice. To her surprise, the intensity and authority in his voice was scarier then the fight she had witnessed. The other fighters parted their ways except for the wolf. The wolf trotted in pathetic pain toward her. Slowly, the shape became a man and she let out a horrified shudder at his terrible condition.

"Nessie."


	2. Chapter I

**Raw Truths **

_By: Lauis_

A/N: Listen up now. I don't own the Twilight universe. That's Stephenie Meyer's. What I do own is my writing style, my original characters, and my plot.

* * *

**I**

Nessie knew this was a cause that was lost a long time ago. She restlessly curled up in her bed and gently squeezed a pillow. Then she turned on her side and looked out the window. Letting out a groan, Nessie mumbled, "I just want to explore a little."

"And get yourself in harm's way? No deal," her Dad called from his room.

Damn. Of course her Dad would hear her. Even if she didn't say it out loud. Being confined to this small cottage with her parent's heightened senses was the worst prison any young, curious girl could suffer. And that's not counting any special abilities or her relatives who were only a quick run away.

Fourteen years old and she was hitting a curiosity stage in her life. She completed high school and found that school wasn't her cup of tea. So instead of heading off to college, she wanted to travel. Obviously, her parents were against this. Saying nonsense like she had experienced enough to last her a few centuries. Personally, Nessie didn't count the whole Volturi incident major. Nothing had really happened, but her parents disagreed with her on that and claimed that it was a very major event. In Nessie's mind only things that had some actually fighting qualified as "major". Like that Victoria incident that happened to her parents. Now _that_ was a pretty amazing story. It was stories like that that made Nessie want an adventure. Just one to satisfy her for a couple decades.

As she rose from the bed, Nessie decided to head out for a walk. Her parents had no problem with that, at least. She kept walking at a lazy pace until she reached the river and she sighed. She needed someone to talk to badly. Someone who would unconditionally understand her.

"Hey! Jake!" she yelled out. Nessie smiled. He was the one person in this whole world that could understand her the way she wanted. She heard the rustle of the grass under his large paws and was glad that Jake was so quick. There was a slight pause. Nessie knew he was phasing back into a human before coming out to greet her. That and putting on pants, but Nessie didn't exactly mind if he chose not to bother with the pants. Jake's footsteps started and he raced towards Nessie and swept her up in a strong hug.

"Well, well, Nessie. To what do I owe this pleasure to?" Before the tall man put Nessie down, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. His face radiated with joy just as Nessie's did when she saw him. Even though he came in at a whooping six-foot-eight and she only stood at five-foot-five, Nessie wasn't a bit intimidated by him.

She plopped herself down in the grass and Jake followed suit. "You owe this impromptu meeting to my parents." Nessie let out an irritated huff. "I just want to look around a bit. Away from Forks. Not once in my life have we gone anywhere else. Don't you feel the same way, Jake? Only seeing this same place day after day? It gets repetitive."

Jake grinned and said, "It's never boring when I'm with you. I'm pretty content to be with you."

Nessie clicked her tongue, but smiled. "Glad to hear that, but we both need to expand our horizons. And we could do it together, too! All we need to do is convince my parents to let us."

Jake glanced away from Nessie in a moment of hesitation before he said, "Yeah, but we already tried this. They said "No". Maybe in a couple of years they'll let us. No need to rush anything." He grinned at Nessie. His grins were always so carefree and loving that Nessie couldn't help smiling back. Jake did have a point, that there was no rush. Maybe that was a side affect of being immortal, disregarding time completely. But Nessie wasn't going to take "No" as an answer again for another year.

"Well, we haven't tried this year. C'mon let's go," Nessie let herself whine a little. "I mean, you want me to be happy, right, Jake?" Ooh, Nessie could tell that made Jake worried. He'd do anything to make Nessie happy. Sure, it was underhanded, but at this point she was becoming desperate.

"Okay, we'll try again. But no guarantees," said Jake. He stood up and helped Nessie up as well. Jake firmly held Nessie's hand as they walked back to her house. His large, rough hand felt amazingly nice to Nessie's smooth skin. No matter how many times he held her, it made Nessie feel incredible and invincible. Nessie guessed that it was their strong love that did that to her. All those stomach flips and happy heart flutters were caused by Jake and Nessie didn't mind it at all.

Nessie didn't exactly notice how fast or slow they were walking together, but she did notice that they had arrived back at her house. Nessie puffed up her chest in determination, but it only made Jake laugh since it looked ridiculously cute. Jake opened the door and they walked in. He had a slightly apprehensive expression. Nessie clicked her tongue at Jake for making such a defeated face already.

"Mom, Dad, I know you guys know we're here and what we want. So let's talk already. Or else I might take your unresponsive action as an affirmative to our mission."

Quickly and gracefully, Nessie's parents slid out from their room. Her Dad, though a young adult, looked aged from irritation. The same went for her Mom, except she had some anger in her face. To an outsider, they couldn't possibly be her parents. They looked her age and even more breathtaking.

Her Dad let out a sigh. "No, Nessie. We'll let you do a little bit of traveling in due time." His tired eyes were silently pleading, but Nessie ignored them stubbornly.

"No, Dad, I want to see what's beyond Forks now," said Nessie. She glanced at Jake expectantly.

"Listen, I can protect Nessie. You know that I wouldn't let anything harm her. And she's pretty strong herself," Jake contributed.

"Doesn't change the fact that she's our daughter and we're her parents," Her Mom stated. "Don't think that you can even try to run away on your own. Even though Alice can't see your future actions, your father can still hear your loud thoughts."

Nessie let out an impatient huff and retorted, "You know, you guys need to let me have a bit of freedom instead of stalking my every movement and keeping tabs on my every thought! Is it too much to ask for freedom?"

"Yes," Her parents answered in unison. Nessie saw that they weren't going to cave on this subject today. But there was always tomorrow.

* * *

If Nessie were to make a list of the upsides of being immortal, right underneath the top reason would be the fact that she could keep pestering her parents and not get tired. Her top reason, of course, was being able to love Jacob for all eternity. Four months had passed and it was now April. And during every single day of those four months, Nessie had asked her parents for permission to at least travel around America. It was silly for Nessie to ask permission from her parents since she had already matured so quickly, but her main reason for the permission was so her parents wouldn't tag along. She wanted to be away from them, just for a bit.

It was late afternoon, Nessie's regular time of asking her parents for permission. Jake came over as well since each time she asked he was by her side as her support. They entered they living room.

"No," Her Dad said before either Nessie or Jake could've said a word.

"But-" Started Nessie until she was cut off by her Mom's rejection.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I can prove that I'm able to do this. Jake, attack me."

Her Mom, Dad, and Jake looked at her stunned.

"Nessie, I can't do that! I could never hurt you!" Jake pleaded.

"It's not like I want you to hurt me, but I want to show that I'm prepared in a fight," Nessie stated.

"That's crap. I'd never let you get into any kind of fight. Ever." Jake growled protectively.

"Nessie, now you're talking nonsense," Her Dad said. "Just accept our answer. You are not going anywhere."

"No, we will get to leave this place! Why do you keep insisting we stay here all the time?" Nessie's voice began to rise and so did her anger. "I'm starting to get really ticked about this! Just a month, a measly month out of my eternity to live, to just wander around and see places." Now she was begging. Pathetic. But Nessie was past worrying if she was being pathetic or desperate. It was becoming a need. A need to see the world beyond this comely cottage, past this rain stained vision, and away from her watchful parents.

"No, Nessie. For the last time, no," Her Mom said exasperated.

Jake, sensing how much Nessie was prepared to beg, decided to try again with her. "C'mon, now. A month's not that bad. And I'll be there to protect her. She won't be in any danger whatsoever."

Nessie's Dad closed his eyes and thought about it for a few seconds. Nessie waited impatiently. She continuously kept thinking, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," over and over again to take advantage of her Dad's ability to hear people's minds. She nudged Jake in the side and whispered to do the same thing she was doing. Her Dad found it amusing how they were trying to bombard his head with yes's.

"No matter how many times you both keep thinking that, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say no." He tried to win over his daughter with an apologetic smile, but all it did was make Nessie even angrier.

She bit her bottom lip as a last action of defiance before she said, "Fine. I'll just run away with Jake."

Now it was her Mom's turn to speak. "Jake, if you even dare do that I swear I'll throw you to the Volturi!"

"Well, at least Jake knows what makes me happy. Unlike you two," Nessie spat. She saw a touch of hurt appear on her parents faces and she seized the opportunity. "You two keep thinking you know what's best for me, but you have to realize I need my space from you both. I thought parents were supposed to do what's best for their children, not hold them back!"

Nessie didn't wait for her parents to respond. She yanked Jake out of her home and they ran.

* * *

A/N:

Reviews, por favor? POR FAVOR!!


	3. Chapter II

**Raw Truths **

_By: Lauis_

A/N: Listen up now. I don't own the Twilight universe. That's Stephenie Meyer's. What I do own is my writing style, my original characters, and my plot. I guess I'll say now that I like switching perspective slightly from Nessie to Jacob, but it's still all third person because third person is awesome. And thanks bunches for reviews, favs, and alerts! I less then three you all!

* * *

**II**

Maybe this wasn't the worst case scenario, but it definitely was in Jake's top ten. Eloping with Nessie? That sounded nice in theory, but they weren't exactly eloping. And running from Nessie's parents kind of put a damper on things. In order to run quicker, Jake was forced to phase and rip apart his clothes in the process. Nessie assured him that somewhere they'd get some clothes once they lost her parents.

Like that would happen. As much as he loved Nessie, she didn't think things through at all. She didn't bother taking any money or extra clothes. Nessie just ran. Not the smartest thing to do, but for Nessie Jake would follow her to the ends of the earth. That's what lover's were supposed to do, right?

He was running beside Nessie and he could tell she was trying very hard to keep up with him even though he wasn't running at full speed. This was getting really old really fast. Jake tried to convey his suggestion of Nessie riding on his back by jerking his head to the left. _Get on, now._ He jerked his head again.

"No, Jake, we're not going that way," Nessie said impatiently. To make her point more clear, she sharply started run right.

Well, hell. That sure didn't work out. She had mistaken it as directions. Just where the hell was she planning to go, anyways? All Jake knew was that they were running south now. He also knew that Nessie's parents were gaining on them. They obviously knew that they were going to catch Nessie and it was only a matter of time since it was just Bella and Edward. They didn't bother asking anyone else to intercept them or anything. Part of Jake wanted to prove them wrong, that they could outrun them, but his more sensible side told him that he had a better chance of demons stealing his soul before that happened.

Jake tried to jerk his head upwards this time to get his point across. Maybe upward would signify getting on his back.

"Are you hurt, Jake?" Nessie asked. No such luck with getting the point across. She didn't stop running, but her concern coated each syllable that came out of her sweet mouth. Despite the situation, Jake felt comforted by her angelic voice. Damn that voice for making him do these crazy things.

He slowed down enough to be behind Nessie and once he aligned himself with her, he sped up and bucked her onto his back. She let out a surprised yelp, but clutched onto Jake so she wouldn't fall off. _Finally,_ Jake though. Now he could run at full speed. He pushed his legs as hard and as quickly as he could and he was practically gliding the ground now. The real chase was on. Now if only he knew where the hell Nessie wanted to go. They were heading south, but what was the point?

"Start heading east," Nessie commanded softly in his ear. Her breath tickled his ear and that pleased him. Still no reason of why going east, but Nessie never needed reason for anything anyways. Jake would do anything for her.

He could smell that Bella and Edward had separated. They weren't being secretive about the change of plans. Edward's scent had started to travel north while Bella's was still behind him. Now they were going to intercept him. They were getting annoyed now. Jake just smiled inwardly. This was becoming more of a game instead of fulfilling Nessie desire to be away from home. Jake was becoming more determined. He pumped his legs even harder now and thought through some possible plans.

The first one was to go through more populated areas like camping grounds. He didn't expect Edward to be fooled since he could read his mind, but gradually their scent would be harder to track and that would throw Bella off a bit. Another possibility Jake thought of was to hide out in a heavily populated place. After he phased back into human form and Nessie stealthily got some clothes and shoes for him, they could hide out in malls and shopping stores where people were present. If Bella and Edward tried a confrontation, Nessie and he could yell for help. Call them something bad, like "Abusers!" or "Rapists!"

Jake started to feel kind of bad now. Wrongfully accusing someone wasn't the most honorable thing to do. He tried to think from Nessie's point of view for this plan. She'd probably find it a funny joke to call her parents abusive. She never took the right kind of things seriously. Jake tried to think of something else to falsely accuse Edward and Bella if he followed through with the second plan. Con artists? Nah. Jake gave a throaty chuckle that sounded like he was barking when he thought of what they could accuse them of. He could imagine it perfectly. "Hey! Don't try to take my girl and pimp her out like you do with that woman beside you!"

"Okay, Jake, are you sure you're not hurt?" Nessie questioned. Sometimes Jake wished Nessie had her father's power. It would make this a whole lot easier. To prove he was fine, he jolted down the forest and even did an impressive leap over a creak with arrogant ease.

A flock of birds noisily too flight a few miles ahead of the path Jake was heading. That had to be signal of a predator or hiker up there. Jake cautiously redirected away from the area the birds flew from. No need for any unnecessary encounters when Bella and Edward were chasing your ass down.

As Jake continued the run, more birds flew away with each change of path and each time the birds were only a couple of miles in front of them. What was up with that? Jake's animal instincts were telling him that something ahead was waiting specifically for them, but he couldn't tell what. It wasn't Edward, that's for sure. Edward was …

Jake stopped abruptly.

"W-what the heck, Jake? Why'd you stop? We need to get going!" Nessie begged. She still held tightly to Jake, waiting for him to start running again. With a gentle fist, she pushed Jake's furry head.

_How weak is your nose, Nessie?!_ Jake wanted to yell. Her nose not being as strong as his was probably due to her being half human. Was he nose weak now? No. Edward's scent was gone completely. Before he could smell him closing in on him from the north, but now there was nothing. He kept completely still and focused everything on Edward's scent. Nothing. A small part of Jake wished that at least one of the werewolves had stayed in pack so he could make sure he wasn't going crazy, but that fleeting desire was a weak one. He was glad they all went back to Sam.

Jake tried to zero in on Bella's scent. Yes, her scent was still present, but it wasn't moving. She too probably noticed Edward's absent scent. It didn't stop her for long; Bella began to come after him and Nessie even faster then before. Jake was a little angry that she had been holding back, but now was not the time to be petty.

Jake turned his head sideways to Nessie with apologetic eyes. He wasn't going to go anywhere as of now. They'd play this game again once whatever happened to Edward was figured out.

"Jake, why aren't you moving? Do you want to be caught?" Nessie asked. She was utterly perplexed by Jake's actions. Jake wanted to ask her if she smelled anything out of the ordinary, but knew her nose was too weak if she hadn't noticed the disappearance of her own father. Or maybe she couldn't smell that far away. This was getting frustrating.

Bella was getting closer to them now. Jake roughly estimated ten miles. He looked at Nessie's confused and agitated expression and he still couldn't tell the range of her nose. Mentally, he added that to his newly formed list of things to ask Nessie. Before he didn't need to know things like that, but it would sure as hell be helpful now. He'd ask that right after he asked where she was planning to head.

From the area that the last group of birds left, a strangled scream rang through the trees. It sounded … unfamiliar. Jake was getting more worried. Nessie could be in some serious danger, but he kept his ground and waited for Bella. Eight miles to go for her to reach them. Jake racked through his mental sound index. It sounded like a bird, but not exactly. A human imitating a bird? He focused his nose to find any humans, but there were none.

"Oh no, how did Mom get so close now?" Nessie whispered to herself. Jake made a mental note to himself that Nessie hadn't noticed her mother until she was three miles away. Three miles, that wasn't the best range of smell, but it was helpful to know. Now the question of hearing came. Did she hear the scream?

Another scream erupted. This time it was much closer than before. Damn, how could he not smell anything from there? How could Nessie not ask anything about it? Closing his eyes, Jake tried hard to identify every scent in the immediate area. There was Nessie's vanilla scent so close to him, Bella's burning vampire scent, the woodsy smell of the fungi infected trees, the clean water scent of the nearby creaks and the moist filled clouds above, some kinds of dirty rodents, a cat of some sort, and a dead rabbit. He couldn't place the scream and any of the scents together.

"Renesmee!" Bella called out. She tugged Nessie off of Jake and pulled her into her arms for a tight, protective hug. Nessie gave in and didn't try to escape Bella's grasp, but her defiant expression didn't falter.

Jake turned to face Bella and tried his hardest to communicate with his eyes. He didn't know how he appeared to Bella, but he tried to give Bella a questioning look that was asking her if she knew what was going on.

"What is going on, Jake?" Bella asked. Ugh, damn his wolf form. Like mother, like daughter, he supposed.

He shrugged as best as he could in wolf form. Jake was tempted to phase back, but his better judgment told him wolf form was much better prepared for the unknown.

"C'mon, let's head home. No need to stay out here," Bella said with a worried tone. Her voice, though, only showed a fraction of her fear. Her golden eyes were large with fright and worry. She tugged at Nessie who didn't relent.

"There's nothing wrong. There was only a couple of screams from some poor hiker, no need to worry about it. Just let Jake and me go," Nessie said. Jake wanted to yell some sense into the girl, but Bella took it upon herself to do so.

"Renesmee, are you crazy? You might be half-vampire, but your senses aren't as strong as mine. When I say there's danger, you should listen. Jake probably has sensed that there's something wrong too, right?"

They both turned to Jake who nodded. Finally, an action that neither of them could misinterpret.

Nessie's defiance wavered and she asked Jake "Is that why you stopped?" He gratefully gave Nessie another nod. He thought Nessie would finally stop this nonsense, but instead she said, "Well, Jake and I can protect ourselves. Jake's definitely strong enough to protect me, right, Jake?"

_Not from something I don't know about, Nessie,_ Jake wanted to tell her. He hesitated and looked sorrowfully at Nessie. He didn't give her a nod or a shake of his head since he was so unsure.

"Renesmee," Bella said, "let's go home now. Your… Your father's waiting for all of there." Bella's hesitation tipped Jake off that Bella didn't know what happened to Edward either. That had to be a bad sign. Staying here only increased the danger for Nessie and Jake wasn't going to have that happen. He paced over to Nessie and nudged her back with his large head. _Go_, he mentally urged.

"No!" Nessie was becoming angry. She didn't want to go back home so early. She hadn't gotten far enough away. She wasn't the only one becoming angry. Jake gave a warning growl. _Listen to us and let's just head home, _he said in his head.

"No!" Nessie repeated. "All I want is to just have some freedom!" Nessie's big brown eyes started to water. Crap, she was crying! Was this "freedom" worth the risk of danger in her mind? It sure wasn't in Jake's mind.

"Renesmee, when things aren't so-"

She was cut off by the unidentified scream.

Jake turned around to see why he couldn't recognize the sound. He had never seen anything like it all. It was … human? No. It had the body of a human, a woman in her late thirties, but her eyes were wild, hungry, and birdlike. Her skin was a gray shade. She let out another painful screech. It sounded so much like a bird, but she was human. He looked more closely and noticed her right hand was gone. No, not gone. It looked like it was in the early stages of growing back. The strangest thing about the woman was her scent. She had none.

"What _is_ that?" Nessie whispered in disgust. Jake wished he knew. Bella's surprised eyes and wary expression told Jake she didn't know either.

The woman approached with a crazed hunger look in her eyes. Bella and Jake protectively stood in front of Nessie. Bella let out a hiss while Jake growled fiercely and loudly. He tried to scare her off, but he had no such luck. Why couldn't smell her? It was the weirdest thing. He could smell everything else like the creaks and that cat that was somewhere nearby.

Bella took a step forward and the woman took it as a sign of challenge. The woman zipped toward Bella with ungodly speed. Jake stared as the woman knocked into Bella and pushed her down to the ground. She landed with a large thud and the woman flitted around her. _What the hell is that woman?!_ Jake thought. As much as he wanted to help Bella, Nessie's safety outweighed anything else. He kept his position in front of her.

"M-mom?!" Nessie wailed out in surprise. Jake wanted to tell her that screaming things out was never helpful when in battle. She wasn't ready for anything yet. He pushed her away from Bella and the woman.

Bella leaped up at the woman, but she was knocked down again quickly by the woman. She let out a triumphant shrilly laugh and kept circling Bella. Jake knew Bella could move faster than that, but he applauded Bella for being more sensible. She needed to know what her enemy could do before doing something irrational, but all her enemy was doing was pushing her and circling her.

Jake tried to think of other ways to help Bella. He let out a growl to the woman to distract her, but the woman was dead set on Bella. Jake then tried to see if he could sniff out Edward, but all he could smell where the exact same things as before. The cat was closer then before now. He figured it was a predator drawn to the fight. Maybe the cat could serve as a good distraction. Jake could kill or injure the cat and maybe the woman would be drawn to it since she did have the hungry look.

The woman kept making these sounds that weren't words. They sounded like bird noises, but the human vocal cords distorted them. The Bella let out a surprised gasp.

The ground beneath her started to shift into a hole. Bella used all of her speed to get up but now the woman pinned her down.

"What is going on?!" Nessie unnecessarily shouted out in horror. She started to run toward Bella, but Jake ran in front of her so if things got bad he could push her away. Bella was screaming for them to get out of there as soon as possible, but Jake couldn't just _not_ do anything. The hole beneath the woman and Bella turned pitch black and they started to sink fast.

Jake was about to try to reach Bella with his teeth until something pushed him forcefully out of the way. By the yelp Nessie let out, the same had happened to her. Jake and Nessie then watched the hole close up and swallow both the woman and Bella. Gone. Not even a scent was left. Was what they just witnessed the same thing that happened to Edward? What the freaking hell was that? Jake's thoughts were running fast and would have kept running if Nessie had sucked in a large breath.

He looked at Nessie and then looked to where her vision was headed.

It was a cougar. A female cougar with ruffled bronze fur and white paws that was staring at Jake and Nessie intently. Her eyes never wavered from them.

_"What should I do with you two?"_ the cougar said.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? :cute large ass eyes:


End file.
